Sleeping Pills
by Kate-lyn89
Summary: Jade West moves to LA for the first time to become a writer, but on her first night she gets an unexpected visitor.
1. The Unexpected Visitor

**Hey guys, sorry I've been MIA again. I'm working on another story, but i thought of this one shot at work today. I'm marking it as complete, but I may continue it if wanted. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>What a long day. Moving from New York is defiantly a process. My new apartment is covered in boxes. I look around at all the work I have in front of me. I sigh and look at the time, its quarter to nine in the evening.<p>

"God, no wonder I'm so tired. It's almost midnight in New York." I yawn.

After growing up in New York and going to performing arts school there, I decided to become a script writer. It's been four years after graduation and I finally landed a job writing on a movie. I decided it would be better for my career if I moved to LA. So here I am, Jade West, in LA, somewhere I never thought I'd be, but nevertheless, I'm going to make the most of it. I look around again at my apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment, with a large kitchen and an open plan living room, a spa in my bathroom and most of the big furniture.

Ok, ok, well even though I'm technically "a struggling writer", rich parents sure come in handy. It's a nice building, only two apartments per floor. Thank god, less people I'll have to deal with. I was told some actress lives across the hall, hopefully I can avoid her as long as possible.

"I better get started on some of these boxes." I groan, tucking my ebony hair behind my ears.

After about an hour, my stomach reminds me, I haven't eaten almost all day. Luckily I had gone shopping before I arrived at my apartment. I wander over to the fridge, when I suddenly hear a loud knock at the door. I turn and look at the door.

'_Maybe, if I'm quiet, they'll go away!_' I think, and turn back to the fridge, deciding what I wanted to eat.

The knocking comes again, louder and more continuous. I groan outwardly and stomp towards the door. I look in the peep hole and see a young woman, with long brown hair and bronzed skin. She looks kind of familiar. I open the door to shout at her, who the heck is she anyway, interrupting my night and at this hour. I reef open the door, but am surprised at who I find.

"Hi!" Says the woman, with a thousand watt smile.

It's a smile I've seen before, many times in fact, splattered over all the tabloids. I can't believe it, she couldn't be my neighbour, could she?

"I'm your neighbour! I live across the hall!" She exclaims, loudly. I furrow my brows, she's rather perky for a famous actress. Yes, she's certainly famous alright. The last four years, she's become quite the little movie star.  
>"You must be Jade!" Her perky up beat voice is rather odd for this time of night "I'm Tori, Tori Vega!" She then grabs me by the shoulders and hugs me rather hard.<br>'_Oh, Jesus! She's a hugger!_' I think, awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Jade. It's nice to meet you, I guess." Muttering the last part, trying to escape her vice grip. She lets go and comes inside.  
>"Ahh.." I begin, not wanting her in my apartment.<br>"Oh my gosh, your apartment is so cute!" She gushes. Something seemed a little odd about her, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.  
>"Was there something you came over for?" I ask, trying to get her to leave. I don't care if she's a famous actress, she's invading my space and I want her to leave.<br>"Oh!" As if she just remembered why she was here, "Yes! I want to know if you had any eggs?"  
>"Eggs?" I question, wearily.<br>"Yes! I just got back for a movie shoot and I have no food in the house!" She says, happily.  
>"Oh, don't you have people that can do that for you?" I ask, with a raised eyebrow.<br>"You are so pretty, you know!" She says, suddenly gazing into my eyes.  
>"I'm sorry?" I ask, starting to feel a little uneasy with this whole situation.<br>She starts walking towards me, she reaches out and touches my hair.  
>"Your hair, it's beautiful." She says, as she strokes it.<br>"Oh God." I mutter. She laughs.  
>"If you're lucky, I'll be making you scream that later." She says, huskily, winking as she does so. My eyes widen in surprise.<p>

She stops stroking my hair and continues walking around my lounge room. Something wasn't right here, I know actresses are weird, but her erratic behaviour points to something else.  
>"Erm, Tori? Have you taken anything?" I ask. She turns dramatically.<br>"Yes! Ambien!" She exclaims. A sleeping pill, that makes sense.  
>"Ok, how long ago did you take it?" I ask, wondering when its full affects were going to kick in.<br>"About five minutes ago. Oh! Your couch looks so comfy!" She exclaims. She runs over to the couch and jumps on it.  
>"Oh, no, no. Maybe you should try out your own couch." I say, hurriedly. But it was too late, her head rolls back and her eyes close. She's passed out.<br>"Well, shit!" I say, looking down at the Latina, now asleep on my couch. What am I going to do with a passed out celebrity?  
>"I'm too tired for this." I mutter "I'm calling it a night."<p>

I go and have a shower, cleaning off the day's grime. After stepping out, I put on a pair of black PJ's before clearing all the boxes off my bed. I look at my pillows and groan at myself. I grab one and an extra blanket and storm back out into the lounge room. I've never in my life been this nice to anyone. I place the pillow on the couch and gently move the sleeping actress onto it, then covering her with a blanket. I gaze at her for a moment, she really is beautiful. The magazines don't lie about that.  
>"What am I doing?" I growl at myself, and stomp my way back to bed "Maybe she'll be gone in the morning! And I won't have to deal with her."<p>

* * *

><p>It's around eight, when I woke. My stomach gives an angry growl, realising I'd forgotten to eat last night. I get up, forgetting the reason I had forgotten to eat may still be asleep on my couch. I walk into the kitchen and hear the sound of light snores. That's when it all comes flooding back, I had a visitor last night. I go over to the couch, she's in the exact same position I left her in.<p>

"The pill knock her out cold. Maybe I need to get some of them." I wonder out loud, before my stomach reminds me again that I was hungry.

I begin to make pancakes, it's about the only breakfast food I can make other than cereal. I just finished off the first batch and start to eat when I hear groaning. I look over and see my visitor beginning to sit up. She looks around, taking in her surroundings.

"Oh Jesus, not again." She groans, running her fingers through her hair.  
>I clear my throat to make my presence known to the beautiful woman on my couch.<br>"Oh!" She jumps, and looks around.  
>"Good morning." I smirk.<br>"Um, hi. Where am I? Who are you?" She asks, tentatively.  
>"I'm your new neighbour, Jade West." I inform her.<br>"Oh." She sighs, relieved, "How did I end up here?"  
>"You knocked on the door and kinda barged in after I opened it."<br>She gets up, "I'm so sorry."  
>"You said you took an Ambien last night?" I question her, wanting to make sure that's really what she took.<br>"Yeah, I got home from a movie last night and I'm so jet lagged that I wanted to make sure I slept. My last thought I remember was that I needed to go meet my new neighbour. And I guess I did." She blushes.  
>"It's fine." It really wasn't, but her non drug induced self seems much less perky, maybe she wasn't so bad.<p>

"Did I do anything odd last night?" She asks, concerned.  
>"Other than barge into my apartment, you mean?"<br>"Yeah?" She nods.  
>"Well, let's see.." I smirk a little "You thought my apartment was cute, you wanted eggs.."<br>"Eggs?" She raises her eyebrows.  
>"Yep!" I nod, then continue, "You thought I was pretty and my hair is beautiful. And told me so while you stroked it."<br>"Oh god!" She facepalms herself.  
>I start laughing, "That's ironic."<br>"What?" She asks, confused.  
>"I said that too last night, and you said if I was lucky you'd make me scream that later." I explain.<p>

Tori groans and covers her entire face and sinks back into the couch.  
>"I didn't?"<br>"You sure did." I was enjoying watching her squirm, I seemed to get some kind of sick pleasure from it.  
>"Anything else?" She asks from behind her hands.<br>"Not really, you screamed about how comfy my couch looked and then passed out on it." I say, taking my last bite of pancake. I hear her groan again, I smile, '_Well, this is fun!_'  
>"Does this happen often?" I ask.<br>"Sometimes, when I take Ambien, I usually do weird shit." Tori says, "I ended up in this apartment one other time and believe me, this situation is a whole lot better than last time."  
>"Really? Why?" I ask, genuinely interested.<br>"Well, let's put it this way, this morning I woke up with no one staring at me." She grimaces "I do not want to talk about it."

She sits there for a few minutes longer, I watch her, not sure if I should kick her out yet.  
>'<em>She is kind of hot though.<em>' I muse. I'm not normally nice to people, but this woman, there's something about her. Something rather interesting, maybe it was worth my time getting to know her.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, getting up and walking into the kitchen.  
>"A little, but you don't have to make me breakfast. I think I've taken up enough of your hospitality as it is." She blushes again, getting up and making her way to the door.<br>"Ah, come on Vega. It's just pancakes. I'm always starving after I wake up from a sleeping pill, and I bet you are too?" I raise my eyebrow at her. She gives me a funny look at the calling of her last name but her growling stomach gives her away at how hungry she is.  
>"Go sit." I say. She does as she told and I begin to make her pancakes with the last of the batter. I walk over to the table with a plate of pancakes and set them in front of her.<br>"Thank you, but you really didn't have to." She says, gratefully.  
>"It's fine, but maybe later, you can fulfill that promise of making me scream." I wink at her, with a smirk.<br>"Oh god, Jade!" She hits me in the arm.  
>"Or I'll make you scream first. Either is fine with me!" I grin, watching her squirm again.<br>She lets out a pretend cry and lowers her head to the table. I start to laugh.  
>"You'll be right, Vega. I don't scream that loud." She groans again. Maybe this will be the start of a beautiful friendship. Either that, or I'm just going to have someone fun to mess with. I'd be ok with either.<p> 


	2. The Hazy Effect

**Hey guys, decided to continue it. I hope you all like the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Why won't this flow right?!" I growl in frustration.<br>I'm trying to rewrite the final scene for the movie I'm working on and it just won't work. I've been at it for hours and it's just not right.  
>"Ahhh!" I slam my laptop down and cover my face with my hands.<br>4 months, I've been working on it for 4 months. I have to get it right, they start shooting in a few weeks. I need a break, so I get up and move to the fridge, it's been hours since I've eaten anything. I grab last night's leftovers and pop open the lid. I lean against the counter and begin to inhale my food.  
>"I really have to eat more regularly." I mutter, realising how hungry I was.<p>

Suddenly my front door opens, I divert my attention for a moment. I see a scantily clad woman enter through the door. She's wearing nothing but a matching black lace underwear set, stockings and garter and a pair of sky high black heels.  
>"Um, what are you doing?" I ask, as I watch her walk towards my bathroom.<br>"My make-up artist ran out of eyeliner. I'm going to borrow yours." Tori response, half yelling as she had already gone into the bathroom.  
>"Who says I have any?" I ask, loudly, turning my attention back to my meal.<br>She walks back out with my large make-up case and puts it on the counter.  
>"You're a 22 year old New Yorker, who lives in LA, and where's nothing but black. I'd say you own a lot of liner, Miss Goth." She flips open the case.<br>"Hey, I wear green, sometimes!" I say, defensively.  
>Tori rolls her eyes, in a way I've seen many times before.<p>

Tori Vega, my neighbour. Actress, Singer and all around nice person. In a nutshell, it makes me sick to be around her. She's extremely happy all the time and has no idea what boundaries mean. After our first encounter, where her lovely sleeping pill made her pass out on my couch, she's made her presence very frequent in my apartment. Now, normally an uninvited guest would be introduced to my scissors, but as this one is rather unpredictable and entertaining, I've let it slide. It wasn't long before she had another sleeping pill haze. The hazy bit after you take the pill and before you fall asleep. Tori can never remember what she does, but lately, she always ends up here.

**A few weeks after first hazy encounter**

_*knock, knock, knock_

_"Fuck, who could that be? It's 2am!" I growl, thinking it was strange that someone could be on my level, as Tori wasn't due back until later in the morning from her latest movie shoot._

_I get up from my desk and open the door, to find none other than Tori, beaming her beautiful smile._

_"JADE!" She screams, and launches into a hug._

_"Oh Jesus! You're back early?" I say, trying to hold myself up._

_"I know! I missed you!" She says, loudly, holding on to me for dear life._

_"You've known me a few of weeks, but ok." I mutter, trying again to escape her vice grip._

_"Tori, you know it's like 2 in the morning, you should go to bed." I say. _

_She lets go of me real quick and hold me by the shoulders._

_"I will be." She says, seriously._

_"Ah, shit! Did you take an Ambien again?" I ask, concerned I might have a passed out actress on my hands again._

_She giggles and nods her head before ducking around me into my apartment._

_"No, no, no, Tori!" I try to grab her. _

_She runs over to my desk and sits down._

_"Oh my gosh, is this your script? Can I read it? Please, please, please?" She begs._

_I sigh, "You could, but I'm assuming you're going to pass out any minute."_

_"Pfft! No, I won't..." Are her last words before falling asleep. _

_I catch as she leans out of the chair._

_"You're in for a long night, Jade." I say, as I pick her up and take her to the couch._

"So, may I ask why you're only wearing underwear?" I ask, as I watch her riffle through my case, searching for my eyeliner.  
>"I mean, you look great and all, but you might be a little under dressed." I continue when I get no answer.<br>"I'm going to the golden globes tonight." She answers, not looking up.  
>"Dressed like that? I'm can't tell if you'll make the do's or don'ts list!" I tease, as I take another bite.<br>She glances up, momentarily, to give me the evils and goes back to what she was doing.  
>The door opens again and a small red head walks in.<br>"Tori? Have you got it?" She asks.  
>"Who are you?" I ask, wondering when my front door became opened for use.<br>"Oh! Hi! I'm Cat!" She says, perkily. She rushes up and gives me a hug.  
>'<em>Great another hugger.<em>' I think, grumpily.  
>"You're so pretty, Tori wasn't wrong about you!" She gushes, still holding on to me.<br>"You talked about me.." I start, looking back up at Tori.  
>"FOUND IT!" Tori yells, triumphantly, holding it up in the air.<br>"What did you find, babe?" My door opens once more.  
>This time, a handsome young guy, with amazing hair walks in. I recognise him immediately.<br>'_You've got to be kidding me! Beck Oliver! Beck Oliver is in my apartment!_' I think.  
>"Jade's eyeliner, Cat ran out. Jade, you're a life saver, you really are." She thanks.<br>"I never said you could borrow it." I say, finally shrugging off the redhead.  
>She simply smiles at me, holding my gaze intently, knowing I'd let her use it.<p>

"Babe?" Beck calls to Tori.  
>'<em>They must dating.<em>' Thinking the tabloids must have finally got something right.  
>"What Beck?" Still looking me in the eyes.<br>"You know, you're standing in somebody's apartment in your underwear, right?" He says, with a forced amusement.  
>Tori looks down and realises she is still only in her underwear. She laughs.<br>"Well, so I am. We better get back too it, thanks for this, Jade." She walks over and kisses me on the cheek.  
>My ivory cheeks burn slightly at her touch, I frown.<br>"Yay! Golden Globes time!" The red head squeals, before rushing out of the apartment.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow, Jade." Tori winks at me, then struts away, back to her own place, leaving me a little dazed. I shake my head, what just happened?<p>

I turn my attention back to my food, but before I could take another bite, I realise someone is still there.  
>"Do you need eyeliner too?" I ask Beck.<br>"No!" He says, indignantly.  
>"Then why are you still here?" I raise my eyebrow.<br>"Stay away from Tori, I plan on making her mine soon and I don't need some goth chick getting in my way." He gives me a filthy look, before departing from my apartment and slamming the door.  
>"Well! That was rude!" I exclaim.<p>

* * *

><p>About 3 hours later, I finally give up on the last scene. I couldn't get it to flow and quite frankly, I could do with a break. So flop down on the couch and flip the TV on. It turns on the Golden Globes red carpet.<p>

I sigh, "If I haven't had enough of the globes already." I grumble.  
>But just as I'm about to turn it over, a glittery gold dress catches my eye.<br>_"Hello, Tori Vega!" _Says the interviewer.  
>It's Tori, looking gorgeous in her full length dress. She's simply beaming from ear to ear, showing off her thousand watt smile.<br>_"Oh you and Beck look so great tonight! So, are the rumours true? Are you's two finally dating?" _The interview asks, as Beck comes into view.  
>Beck goes to answer, but Tori gets there before him.<br>_"Oh, no. Of course not. Beck and I are old friends and it was such a honour to work with him on this latest movie."_ Tori assures her.  
>Beck's face falls, disappointedly, for only a moment, but it was enough for me to notice. I laugh out loud, the bloody jerk, got what was coming to him. The interview comes to an end, I watch them leave the platform and go back onto the red carpet. I flick the channel and set myself into watching something a lot less annoying. After about three hours, I can't stop yawning. I decide to go to bed early, hoping that tomorrow will bring better luck with my script. I crawl into bed and fall into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Light begins to pour through my windows as I begin to stir. I had slept so peacefully last night, strange for me, but entirely welcomed. I pick up my phone and check the time, it's 10.30.<br>'_God, I must have been tired._' I think, closing my eyes again.  
>I begin to relax again, maybe a few more hours could do me some good. I lay there for a few minutes waiting for sleep to come, when suddenly a soft arm slips around my waist and nylon clad leg throws over my hips...<br>'_There's someone in the bed with me!_'


	3. The Morning Surprise

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the great reviews. I hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>*<strong>KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK<strong>

I jump in surprise for the second time in a matter of minutes. The knocking gets louder and more frequent. Managing to slip out of the arms and legs that were wrapped around me, I stumble out of my bed. I walk out into the main living area, the knocking is becoming even more aggressive. I open the door and am met with angry face.  
>"Where's Tori?" Beck demands.<br>I blink blearily at the angry man in front of me, his good looking features distorted in rage.  
>"Why? Did you lose her?" I reply, coolly.<br>"I've been knocking on her door for the last twenty minutes and she's not answering. Where is she?" He bites.  
>"Listen up, Oliver..." I say, sleepily "I've been asleep since 11.30 last night and you woke me up. So, how should I know?" He growls at me.<br>"Because, somehow she always ends up here. You're all she talks about lately, the "cool New Yorker" that lives across the hall." He does finger quotes.  
>"I don't know what to tell you, if she's not answering, she could just be asleep." I yawn "And besides, I don't keep track of your little girlfriend. Oh wait, you's aren't dating!" I smirk.<br>The words seem to cut deep, by the expression on his face.  
>"Hmpf!" He says, before storming off.<p>

I close the door and bolt it shut, I don't need anyone else bothering me today. I lean my head against the door, when did my life become this hectic. I walk back into my room and sigh at the mess on the floor. A pair of black shoes, a gold glittery gown and black lace bra laying in a heap at the end of my bed. I see glittering jewels and a large amount of bobby pins on my night stand as well. My eyes drift over to the source of the mess, laying in my bed, wearing almost nothing. The blanket covering almost nothing, as she lay in a peaceful slumber. I look at how beautiful she looks, her brown hair messily scattered around her face, her bronze skin glowing in the morning sun. I let my eyes trail down her body, she's wearing nothing but black lace panties, her garters and stockings. It's a sight to behold, I feel a warm glow between my legs.  
>"Down girl." I mutter, to my now awakening lady parts.<br>It's not the first time I've had a woman in my bed, I just usually remember when they got in. At least I know nothing happened, as I'm still in full length pj's.  
>"Jesus Christ, how the hell did you get in here?" I say to her, knowing she won't respond.<br>I move closer and pull the blanket up and cover her, trying really hard to not keep looking at her stunning body.  
>"This girl is going to be the end of me." I say, as I turn to clean up the mess on my floor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally!" I sigh, happily.<br>I finally got my last scene to work, and I've now finished the script. I email it off to the director and start shutting my overused laptop. It's been a long 4 months but I got there in the end. My director calls me.  
>"<em>Great job, Jade. And you got it to me a few weeks early, I'm very impressed. But don't think you've finished yet, I'll see you on set soon, that's when the real fun begins.<em>" He says.  
>"I look forward to it." I laugh, excitedly.<br>I hear some stumbling as I sit at my desk hanging up the phone, I look up and see Tori Vega walking into my living room in all her glory. Dressed exactly as she was four hours ago when I pulled the blanket up over her. She looks around extremely confused. I take in the sight and feel my breath hitch in my throat. My lady parts start throwing demands around.  
>"Would you calm down!" I mutter to them.<p>

I watch her trying to figure out how she got here, I'm hoping she remembers because I'd love to know how she got in.  
>"How do I to keep on ending up here?" She wonders.<br>"I keep wondering that myself." I say, making my presence known.  
>She looks over and sees me, then looks down, realising how naked she is.<br>"Ah shit!" She exclaims, quickly covering her breasts.  
>I smirk, "Don't cover up on my account. You were like that when I woke up."<br>"Jesus, and I was in your bed." She groans, covering her face with her hands and uncovering her breasts.  
>"Oh, not just in my bed.." I begin, she uncovers her face "You were spooning me."<br>She just cringes at herself and goes sits down on the couch. I swing my chair around, my eyes following her as she goes.  
>"What I would like to know is, how did you get in here?" I ask.<br>"I drank a lot last night, like a lot!" She emphasises "I don't remember much, to be honest."

I get up and walk to my room and grab an overly large t-shirt. I walk back out to Tori and throw it at her.  
>"Here, put this on. It not that I'm not enjoying your nakedness or anything, because I really am." I wink, suggestively at her.<br>"Thanks" she says, putting the shirt on.  
>I go sit beside her, looking at her dishevelled demeanour, I couldn't help thinking how cute she is. Crazy, but cute.<br>"I honestly have no clue how I ended up here last night, I remember thinking I had to return your eye liner when I came up in the lift and that's the last thing I remember."  
>"You really have to stop thinking about me at night, it's going to get you into trouble." I shake my head.<br>She laughs, melodically.  
>"Your boyfriend came around looking for you." I comment, after she finishes laughing.<br>She looks at me extremely confused "What?"  
>"Beck Oliver."<br>"Oh god! He's not my boyfriend!" She grimaces "I went to school with him, he's just my friend."  
>"Does he know that?" I tilt my head.<br>"Of course, why would you ask that?" She replies, confused.  
>"He's rather aggressive towards me, thinks I'm some sort of competition." I mention, watching her reaction. I see Tori blush heavily.<br>"I don't know why he'd think that, he's never been in the running to be anything other than my friend." She says, as the blush creeps down her neck.  
>I smirk at her uncomfortableness of the subject, I still get some sick pleasure out of it.<p>

"So, this is new. You being in my apartment from alcohol instead of Ambien." I continue to smirk.  
>She laughs "Oh man, I don't know how you put up with me."<br>"Well, you know, it has it's perks." I glance down briefly at the shirt she just put on.  
>She blushes again "Oh god!" She giggles, embarrassedly.<br>"I'm still holding you to that promise of making me scream that." I wink at her.  
>She covers her face and groans, throwing herself back against the couch. I laugh heartedly.<br>"Well, this couldn't get anymore embarrassing." She sighs, removing her hands.  
>"I'm sure it could, but I'm going to be living here a while, so we have plenty of time for it to get worse." I smirk.<br>She laughs "Should you just give me a key now, or later?"  
>"Well, my front door was locked last night and you managed to get in, so what's the point?" I reason.<br>"I bet it was surprise waking up to me this morning?" She smiles, guiltily.  
>"I was fine until I felt wrap your limbs around me. I've got to admit, I don't scare easily, but you scared the crap out of me this morning." I laugh.<br>"Sorry about that, I have no excuse. I have no clue how I got in here." She laughs as well.  
>"Vega, if you want to sleep with me, all you have to do is say so." I tease.<br>Tori blushes again, even deeper than before.  
>'<em>I think you struck a nerve there, West.<em>' I think to myself, entirely amused.

She glances back at me, her blush glowing heavily. She takes a deep breath, like she was bracing herself. She begins to talk.  
>"Jade, I..."<br>*knock knock knock  
>We both jump. The knocking's not on my door, but it sounds like Tori's.<br>"Tori, are you home?" Comes a perky voice.  
>Tori sighs disappointedly, she looks me in the eyes and gives my a sad smile. I realise she was about to tell me something. She gets up and moves towards the door. She pauses before she opens it, she glances back at me. It was like she didn't want to open the door. I furrow brows, thinking maybe I missed something. She opens the door.<br>"Hey Cat!" A forced happy voice comes out of Tori's mouth.  
>"Tori!" Cat shouts, then with a flash of red, she tackles Tori into a bone crushing hug.<br>"Where have you been?" She cries "I've been calling you all day."  
>"Sorry, Cat. I got a bit wayward last night and woke up here." Tori says, guiltily, trying to remove Cat off her. I smirk at the sight, it's the same thing that happens to me when Tori's taken sleeping tablets.<p>

Cat lets go and looks around, she stops when she sees me. I grin and give her a little wave, she then looks at Tori, dressed in nothing but one of my shirts and underwear.  
>"Oh girl!" She nudges Tori, waggling her eyebrows "What did you's two do last night?"<br>"Jesus Christ!" Tori mutters, covering her face with her hand.  
>"I can't believe you guys, I bring you home so you could sleep and you go a hook up with your hot neighbour." Cat says, extremely amused. I raise my hand to my mouth, covering a hard to hide amusement. Cat seems to have no filter.<br>"Cat!" Tori scolds "Jade and I didn't hook up."  
>Cat looks her up and down "Sure, ok! I'll keep your dirty little secret." She winks at Tori.<br>"On that note, we need to go." She pushes Cat out of the door "Um, thanks again, Jade..for well..." She looks at me, struggling to say something.  
>"All the great sex!" I hear Cat loudly whisper to Tori, thinking she needed help to finish her sentence. I bite back my giggles, as I see Tori fighting the urge to strangle her friend.<br>"It was great, wasn't it?" Cat pops her head back in after being met with silence.  
>"CAT!" Tori shouts at her friend, trying to will her to shut up.<br>I walk over to Tori, I can see her face is red.  
>"Cat, it was great." I inform her winking at Tori. Tori glares at me, mad at me for fuelling her friends wild accusations.<br>"I'll return your dress later." I whisper, huskily, then kiss her on the cheek.  
>Cat giggles loudly, before dragging Tori out the front door.<br>"Bye, now!" I say, closing the door.  
>I hear Cat begging Tori to tell her all about what happened.<br>"Don't leave out any details!" Cat says, excitedly.  
>Tori groans loudly, I laugh to myself, at Tori's misfortune. Although, I have to wonder, how much has Tori told her friends about me? If they both think there's something going on between us.<p> 


	4. The Replacement

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I rewrote this a few times, it was starting to get way too dramatic, which is how I usually write. Thanks for all the kind words, I hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Finally." I mutter, stepping off the plane.<br>I've never been much of a flyer and I was glad to be on solid ground again. I just arrived in Arizona, two weeks ahead of schedule. I received a frantic call from the director two days ago, our lead actor had dropped out. So here I am, flying in early to help smooth out some bumps in the script that will have to accommodate the new actor. I think I will also need to keep the director, Jack Walter, from losing his mind. Jack's an old friend of mine, he was a few years older than me, but we always got on so well. We always had big dreams as kids, which is why we got on so well. He was kind of like a big brother to me, when my parents broke up. He took a major chance on me for this movie, knowing my writing skills and I'm thankful he had.

I walk through the terminal, on the way to baggage claim. As I make my way through the doors, I'm greeted with a familiar sight, a woman my age, with dirty blonde hair and olive skin. It's my old friend Kim, who just also happens to be Jack's wife.  
>"Jadey!" She yells, loudly, running towards me.<br>I groan, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"  
>"At least once more." She grins, hugging me.<br>Kim is one of the few people I've never minded hugging me, we've known each since forever. We wait at luggage claim, waiting for my bags, chatting and catching up.  
>"Hey, let's go grab a coffee before we leave." She exclaims.<br>"Yes!" That sounded like the best thing I'd heard all day.

After we grab my bags, we find a nice place, order and sit down.  
>"So, how's LA?" She asks, as our coffees arrive.<br>"Oh, you know, warm." I reply, lamely.  
>"Jade, have you even left your apartment?" She scolds, jokingly.<br>"Sometimes, when I'm hungry." I admit, taking a sip of my coffee.  
>"Jade, do you have any friends?" She gives me, a sympathetic look.<br>"I'm Jade West, I don't need friends." I smirk.  
>"God, you haven't changed a bit. But seriously, Jade. Get out, make some friends." She says, far too loudly.<br>"Kim, I've been working on your husband's script for the past 4 months, I don't have time to make friends." I argue.  
>She shakes her head, "What about your neighbours? You must have some, or have you frightened them away too?"<br>"Don't get me started on my neighbour." I grumble.  
>"Ooooh, tell me, tell me, tell me." She gushes.<br>"You'll never guess who lives next to me?" I groan, taking another sip of coffee.  
>"Who?" She leans forward, excitedly.<br>"Tori Vega." I sigh, already exhausted by Kim's excitement.  
>"No. Way." Eyes nearly pop out of her head.<br>I begin to tell her the tale of the last 4 months and how Tori Vega decided to become my friend.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait! She picked the lock?" She asks, thoroughly amused.<br>"Yeah, we couldn't figure out how she got in at first. It wasn't until I left later on that afternoon, I found a bobby pin in my lock. Turns out her perky friend Cat, had a roommate when they were teenagers, which knew how to pick locks. They all got drunk one night and she taught them, but it's seems Tori can only do it when she's drunk." I shake my head at the weird quirks of my neighbour.  
>Kim laughs, "Wow, your life sounds so fun."<br>"I assure you, it's not." I groan, sipping my coffee.  
>"Right, because finding a beautiful, half naked celebrity in your bed, is not totally awesome?" Kim argues.<br>I shake my head at her antics, "Trust me, since that first night I let her in, she's basically never left. And now, in the last week, her red headed friend comes over as well. They seem to think 'I'm fun!'" Using my fingers as quotations.  
>"Which they're totally wrong about, you big ol' fun sponge." Kim laughs, taking a sip of her coffee "So, who's this friend of hers that yelled at you?"<br>"Oh, you'll never guess. Beck Oliver, the stupid idiot." I grumble.  
>Kim chokes slightly on her coffee, then gives me a look of horror, not the look I was expecting.<br>"What?" I ask, nervously.  
>"Nothing." She says, quickly.<br>"Kim, you're a shitty liar. Spit it out." I snap, knowing my friend is hiding something.  
>Kim sighs, "Well, it's just that, we replaced the lead this morning."<br>"Please tell me, for the love of god, that it's not Beck Oliver." I close my eyes, shaking my head.  
>"Ok, I just won't tell you." Kim sips her coffee.<br>"Fuck." I mutter, putting my head in my hands.  
>This is going to be a long couple of months.<p>

* * *

><p>We arrive on set about two hours later and head in to see Jack. We walk into the main building and see a tanned, muscle packed guy with spiky black hair.<br>"What did Jack do to his hair?" I mutter, to Kim, remembering Jack had blonde hair the last time I saw him.  
>She giggles, "Don't ask, he bloody loves it."<br>Jack turns around and gives me a goofy grin.  
>"Jadey!" He yells, loudly.<br>"What is with you two?" I shake my head.  
>He runs over and hugs me, picking me up in the process. He squeezes me hard, swinging me from side to side. I laugh, but struggle to get out.<br>"Jack, put me down!" I say, laughing. He puts me down and holds me at arm's length.  
>"I'm so glad you're here. We need to put the changes to the script asap." He says, happily "Did Kim tell you we replaced the lead?"<br>I simply grunt and cross my arms.  
>"What? Did I miss something?" He asks, confused.<br>"Um, well... Jadey seems to have had a bit of a run in with Beck Oliver." Kim says, awkwardly.  
>"What do you mean?" Jack says, looking at Kim than back to me.<p>

Before either of us have a chance to speak, the door flies open.  
>"Jacky, baby! How are you, my friend?" Comes a rather cocky voice.<br>We turn and look, and it's none other than the idiot himself, Beck Oliver, walking towards Jack with his arms opened.  
>"Beck, you're here early." Jack says, surprised, "We just spoke this morning." Going and hugging Beck.<br>"Well, I'm just so eager to get started, so I thought I'd fly out straight away." He says, impressively.  
>"Very good. Thanks again for filling in at such short notice." Jake says.<br>"It's no trouble, Jacky boy!" He laugh, pompously.  
>"You remember my wife, Kim?" Jack points over to Kim.<br>"Of course, it's wonderful to see you again." He goes and hugs her. Kim lets him hug her, though rather awkwardly.  
>"Oh, yes. You too." She pats him awkwardly on the back.<br>Jack gives me a weird look, seeing me roll my eyes at Beck.  
>"And this is our head writer, Jade West." Jack presses on.<br>Beck's back stiffens, he turns slowly and looks at me. His look of shock and slight anger is actually kind of funny, I wave at him, plastering a huge smile across my face.  
>"Beck, I believe this is the first time we've properly been introduced." I hold out my hand, waiting for him to shake it.<br>He simply ignores it and gives me a dirty look.  
>"What are <em>you <em>doing here?" He growls.  
>Jack frowns, "Beck, now, I don't know what happened between you two, but Jade is our head writer and one of my very good friends. So, you'll treat her with respect."<br>"Respect! She stole my girlfriend!" He yells, his voice echoes through the room.

We all simply stare at him and his deranged face. I roll my eyes, Kim shakes her head and Jack just looks plain confused.  
>"Jade stole your girlfriend, I didn't even know you were dating." Jack says, trying to make sense of the situation.<br>"That's because they're not dating." I smirk, watching my words cut deep.  
>Jack looks back at me, trying desperately to catch on.<br>"And I'm not dating her either, you big idiot, she's my neighbour." I continue.  
>"Who are we talking about?" Jack pleads.<br>"Tori! She fucking stole Tori!" Beck explodes.  
>Jack groans outwardly, I sense he'd heard this tale before.<br>"Beck, you're not still on Tori, are you? Bro, she doesn't want to go out with you. How many times do you need to be told that?" Jack says, exasperatedly.  
>Beck ignores Jack, "You told me she wasn't there the morning after the globes, but she was, wasn't she?"<br>"Ooo, clever deduction Watson." I bait, wanting to enjoy this now that it's started.  
>"Cat told me you's slept together." He growls, getting a little close.<br>"Ha! You listened to the little redhead?" I laugh "The girl can't even count to three, and you believed her when she said Tori and I slept together?" My amusement to the situation seems to make him angrier.  
>"She can't count to three?" Kim interjects, interested.<br>"Yeah, she says '1, 2, 4 I'm coming through the door' every time she comes into my apartment." I shake my head, Kim giggles.

Hearing my comment about Cat, Beck calms down a little. Realising his friend is a little lapse in brain capacity, he may have gone a little far. He continues to look at me angrily, but says nothing else.  
>"Beck, whatever happens between Jade and Tori, is their business." Jack says, he moves closer to Beck and lowers his voice "And I'd advise you to start being nice to Jade."<br>"Why because she'll write me over a cliff?" He growls, sarcastically.  
>"No but she'll quite happily walk you over one." Jack snaps, suddenly losing his patience "Might show him my scissors, too!" I mutter to Kim, she shushes me, while biting back a laugh.<br>"Now, I let you have the part as a favour for you, so you might want to start showing me some gratitude." Jack snaps. Beck merely grunts. I frown '_Jack's doing him a favour?_'  
>"And you can start by apologising to Jade." Jack says, firmly.<br>I let a smile flutter across my lips as I look over expectantly to Beck.  
>"I'm waiting." I smirk.<br>"Hfmp! Fine, I apologise." His snarks and begins to walk away "but this doesn't change anything." He storms out of the building.  
>"Ok, somebody please fill me in!" Jack demands.<p>

* * *

><p>I sit in Jack's trailer, typing away on my laptop, making changes to the script. I needed to accommodate Mr Bigshot. I try to get it done as quickly as possible, with no interruptions. But that wasn't to be the case.<br>*beep beep  
>And video chat request pops up on my screen. It reads TheRealToriVega.<br>"How the hell did she get added to my video chat list?" I wonder, out loud.  
>I have no time for her, so I ignore it. I continue get through the script.<p>

"Hey Jadey." Jack says, as he comes inside "How's the script going?"  
>"Good, Jack, I'm almost done with the changes." I say, happily.<br>"Good work. I knew I made a good decision picking you." He grasps my shoulder "You know, it's been so long since I've seen you. Do you remember how we use to play fight when we were kids?"  
>"I remember beating you." I smirk.<br>"You wouldn't anymore." He grins, flexing his muscles for comedic purposes.  
>*beep beep<br>I groan, trying to ignore it.

"Hey, is that actually Tori Vega?" Jack asks, interestedly, looking over my shoulder at the screen.  
>"Yes, and I need her to go away so I can get some work done." I grunt. It's not that I don't want to talk to her, I'm just super busy.<br>"Man, I have seen her in years. I worked on one of her first movies, you know. Her and Beck's." He says, reminiscing.  
>"That's great, Jack." I mutter, hitting the ignore button and continuing my work.<br>"So, what is going on between you two?" He inquires.  
>"Nothing, Jack. She's just my neighbour." I respond, although I didn't quite believe my own words.<br>"You like her right?" He nudges me playfully.  
>"Oh my god." I mutter, looking at him "Can you stop?"<br>"No way. If my little Jade is going to date Tori Vega, I'm never going to stop!" He laughs.  
>"Jack, I'm not dating her. She just invades my personal space on a day to day basis." I grumble.<br>"Yeah, but you totally love it though." He grins, playfully shoving my arm.  
>"No. I really don't. Now can you go away so I can get some work done..."<br>*beep beep

Then suddenly, he sits on me and clicks accept on Tori's third request.  
>"Jack! What are you doing?" I shout, struggling to get him off me.<br>"TORI!" Jack shouts, pushing my hands away.  
>"<em>Whoa! Jack Walter! Hi, how are you?<em>" Tori says, rather surprised.  
>"I'm great!" Jack exclaims, "How are you? It's been ages."<br>I continue to try and push him off but he's so muscly, he's like a solid rock.  
>"<em>Oh, I'm fine. I hear you're directing movies now, good for you.<em>" She says, still slightly surprised at the person who answered.  
>"Thanks, Tori. You and I should totally have lunch soon, I've got some great roles coming up..." He starts to ramble, holding me down on the seat.<br>"Jack, get off me!" I grumble, shoving him from the back.  
>"Shhh, Jade, I'm talking." He shushes me, again pushing my hands away.<br>"_Hi Jade._" Tori says, trying to see me from behind Jack.  
>I wave at her from behind Jack, "Hi Vega." I sigh.<p>

They continue talking about work for about minute longer, while I continue to struggle under Jack's weight. I hear Tori giggle as she watches me try to push my friend off. I almost push him off when the conversation turns.  
>"So, I heard you and Jade are a thing now." Jack says, replanting himself on me.<br>I growl as I begin to kick and struggle even more. I can hear the glee in Jack's voice, knowing how annoyed I am right know.  
>"Jack, what the hell?" I mutter, wondering why I didn't have my scissors on me.<br>"_Did Jade tell you that?_" Tori asks, uncertainly.  
>"No!" I say, indignantly, "Your friggen boyfriend did!" I feel Jack plant his feet more firmly on the ground as I start fighting even harder.<br>"_Jade! How many times do I have to tell you? Beck isn't my boyfriend!_" She groans "_Wait! Why is Beck there?_"  
>"Oh, he replaced the lead in my movie." Jack says, shoving my hands away.<br>"_I bet he was happy to see you, Jade._" She says, sympathetically.  
>"He was a total di..." I begin to say, before Jack covers my mouth.<br>"No, no. He's our star remember." Jack says, trying to silence me "But it's weird your friend would go tell him that's you's slept together when you's actually didn't."  
>Tori suddenly looks guilty "<em>Um, about that...<em>"  
>I manage to pull Jack's hand of my mouth "What did you do?" I question.<br>Jack loosens his grip on me, but stays firmly planted on my lap.  
>"Yeah, what happened?" He asks, suddenly more interested in Tori than annoying me.<br>"_Well, it was the day after I woke up in your bed._" She starts, blushing a little, "_Beck came around with a huge bunch of flowers. He wanted to ask me out again, I guess. I've never wanted to date him, but I could see it was starting to get out of hand._"  
>"Well, what did you do?" I ask, demandingly.<br>"_I've never wanted to hurt his feelings, which is why I guess it's been going on for so long. So, when he got there, I knew enough was enough. Which is why I kinda set Cat  
>on him.<em>" She finishes sheepishly.  
>"Oh, Jesus." I groan.<br>"_I'm sorry, Jade. Never in a million years did I think he'd be in in Arizona with you. He took it really badly, he usually goes back to Canada when he's upset over a girl._" She reasons.

We fall quiet for a moment, Jack mules over what has been said.  
>"You know, that makes so much sense." He comments.<br>"Why?" I ask, giving Jack another shove, which was no use.  
>"He rang me this morning, begged me to let him be the replacement. Said he needed to get out of LA." Jack explains.<br>"Great, now I have to put up with a deranged actor who thinks I slept with the love of his life. Awesome." I grumble.  
>"<em>I'm sorry, Jade. In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't ever let Cat speak again.<em>" She smiles, guiltily at me.  
>"You think!" I snap, finally pushing Jack off me "Jesus, could you weigh anymore?"<br>"Maybe." He grins, getting up off the ground.

"So, what am I suppose to do about Mr Prettyboy now?" I question Jack.  
>"Look, Jade. Just make the best of a bad situation. All I can say is, you will always have the upper hand." He says, carefully.<br>"What do you mean?" I furrow my brows.  
>He picks up the script and flips it to the section about character features.<br>"I trust you, your script will be law." He gives me a knowing look, before turning to leave "Think about it. Bye Tori." He walks out the door, having had his fun sitting on me.  
>"<em>Bye. What do you think he meant by that?<em>" She asks me.  
>I carefully read the character features, the main character is suppose to have flaming red hair. I was going to change it to suit Beck. Then, it hits me.<br>"He means, we're going to dye Beck's hair red." I smirk, evilly, holding the script up to the screen.  
>"<em>No way!<em>" She gasps, covering her smile that's starting to appear.  
>"I was going to change it, but you know what? I'm not." I laugh, putting the script down.<br>"_Oh no._" She giggles, "_it's going to be a long two months._"  
>"It will be for him." I smirk, now feeling a lot better, maybe I'll even add in a haircut.<br>We continue chatting for another hour or so, laughing and arguing like we always do. I was really starting to get used too this girl and maybe I did kind of like her. But, what was I was going to do about it, well it would just have to wait until I was back in LA. I was so deep in conversation that I didn't know was someone was watching me through the window.


	5. The Change of Heart

**Sorry, for the dramatic pause in the last chapter. I hope you like the new chapter, I think we're on the home stretch now for the story. So stay tuned, I'm excited for where it's going to go.**

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE!"<br>"Ahhh!" I sit up in bed quickly, to see two happy faces looking at me.  
>"What?...How?...When did..." I try hard to put two words together, in my incoherent state.<p>

Hold on, before we get to here, we need to rewind back a number of weeks.  
>I started working on Jack's movie about six weeks ago. I got the shock of my life when I found out Beck Oliver was replacing the lead. He was none too happy to see me either. We got into a huge fight when he got there. And when I say 'we' I mean, he yelled and I kind of spurred it on. I had planned on exacting my revenge on him, by making his hair red, but then I realised, this is my first actual job. The only reason I have any power is because Jack is my friend. Writers are very disposable and Beck is a huge star, he could make life very difficult for me. Though, I wasn't going to let him off that easily, especially since I figured out he'd been watching me through the window of Jack's trailer whenever I spoke to Tori. I'm wasn't entirely sure why he was doing that, though. Either way, I knew that I had to change the script to suit him, but he wasn't informed until three days before shooting. Instead, I had Kim go buy a red wig and have it set in his trailer.<p>

**Week two in Arizona **

"What is this?" He spits, as he storms into Jack's trailer, four days out from filming.  
>"What is what?" I glance up briefly from my laptop.<br>"This!" He throws the wig at me.  
>"It's a wig." I say, pointing out the obvious, before turning my attention back to my laptop.<br>"Why was is it in my trailer?" He growls.  
>I pick up the hard copy of the script and flip it to the character features. I hand it to him.<br>"Here." I say, with little feeling.  
>"I know what the character features are." He throws the script down on the table.<br>"Then, why are you here?" I ask, typing away on my laptop.  
>"I thought you were supposed to be changing it?" He demands.<br>"Well, I didn't." I say, coolly.  
>"You know, you're making a huge mistake messing with me. Jack can't protect you your whole career." He says, threateningly.<br>"I don't understand what exactly I've done wrong to you, honestly." I say "You seem to have fabricated some whole scenario in your head."  
>"You and Tori..."<br>"Dude! I'm not with Tori!" I snap, exasperatedly. I get up and move across the room.  
>"Seriously, Beck! I haven't even known her for more than 5 months. She's just my friend, same as <em>you<em>." I spit the last part out with attitude, before I go open up the fridge, trying to distract myself.

Beck sits down and puts his head in his hands. I watch him, he seems a little broken. He mumbles something.  
>"What?" I ask.<br>"I never wanted to be just her friend." He says, sadly.  
>"Isn't that better than nothing, though?" I frown at his demeanour, it changed so suddenly.<br>"Do you know what it's like being in the friendzone for 8 years?" He cries, letting his head up, "No! You don't! I bet you had anyone you ever wanted."  
>'<em>Well, that's far from the truth!<em>' I think, sitting back down.  
>"Look..." I start, wondering when this became an episode of Dr Phil, "Sometimes, things aren't meant to be, people aren't meant to be together or even stay together. It's just life. You don't always get what you want."<br>He looks at me listening, unsure of what say.  
>"You know, if you weren't such a douché to me, I'd admire you a bit." I admit, though begrudgingly.<br>"Why?" He frowns.  
>"You said you've been in the 'friendzone' for 8 years? Yes?" I ask, he nods, "And how many times have you asked Tori out?"<br>He mutters what sounds like a large number, but I couldn't quite catch it.  
>"I can't remember." He eventually mutters.<br>"Ok, so a few times. You manned up and asked her out. Most people sit in the friendzone and never know. You know, Beck, you know it's not going to happen, but you're still her friend." Listen to me go, Dr Philling this shit, "And that, takes a lot of balls." Well, maybe not the last bit, Hey, I gotta put a Jade West touch on my advice.

He falls quiet, mulling over what I just said. Maybe I can finally get him off my back.  
>"What am I supposed to do now? If she doesn't want me, then what?" He says, sounding defeated.<br>"God, you big cry baby." I snap, I get up and drag him into the small bathroom in the trailer. I push him in front of the mirror.  
>"Look.. Go on, look!" I shove his arm forcefully "You are an extremely handsome guy. I bet there are millions of women who would be dying to go out with you. And yeah, it's not the one you want. But when it's never going to be, you need to move on." I should become a therapist if the whole writing thing doesn't work out.<br>He looks at himself, runs his fingers through his hair, he sighs.  
>'<em>Man, actors are so dramatic!<em>' I think rolling my eyes.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, and one of the cute DA's enters. (directors assistant)  
>"Mr Oliver?" She asks, shyly "We need you in the wardrobe department, for your fittings."<br>She blushes a little at him, grinning to herself, his handsome nature is clearly affecting her. Beck notices and smiles a lopsided grin. He glances at me, I give him the nod to go for it. He smiles at me and begins to follow her out. He stops at the door.  
>"I can't say, that you and I will ever be 'friends' but... I'm sorry. I'm not really the arsehole you think I am. And as much as it pains me to say this, look after Tori." He says, before walking out the door.<br>"Oh, Beck?" I call out.  
>He puts his head back through the door.<br>"And stop staring at me through the window, it's creepy." I give him a raised eyebrow.  
>He blushes heavily, knowing I'd caught him, he nods and walks away.<br>I hear the DA say, "You can stare me through the window anytime you want."  
>So after that, he became rather civil towards me. He was entirely grateful, that he didn't have to wear the wig or dye his hair. Kim and Jack were both surprised at his turn around, they both pestered me to know what happened, and I simply replied "I'm secretly Dr Phil." And walked away leaving them very confused.<p>

Which brings me back to now and the rather uninvited surprise in my hotel room.  
>"SURPRISE!"<br>"Ahhh!" I sit up in bed quickly, to see two happy faces looking at me.  
>"What?...How?...When did..." I try hard to put two words together, in my incoherent state "Where are my scissors?" I finally spit out.<br>The two faces break out into happy laughter at my dazed and confused state.  
>"Hey Jade!" The redhead squeaks, while the brunette gazes at me happily.<br>"What the hell are you two doing here?" Finally gathering enough brain capacity to speak.  
>"Gosh, you're grumpy in the morning." Tori says, smugly.<br>I growl at her, "How did you's get in here?"  
>Cat playfully shoves me in the shoulder, "Please, Jade. She's Tori Vega, they'll let her in anywhere."<br>I lay back and cover my face with my blankets, "If I go back to sleep, maybe they'll go away." I grunt to myself.  
>I hear Tori giggle, knowing I wasn't always the best morning person.<br>"Cat, can you go and buy Jade a large coffee, it might help improve her mood." She asks, Cat.  
>"Surrreee, a coffee will help her mood." Cat says, loudly "Are you sure it's not that you want to help 'improve' her mood? If you know what I mean!" Winking at Tori.<br>"CAT!" Tori scolds, I suppress a giggle.  
>She jumps off the bed with glee and runs over to the door, grabbing my room key as she went.<br>"Ok, I'll be gone no more than 15 minutes. I want all clothes to back on by the time I get back." She giggles, before running out the door.

Tori pulls the covers off my face.  
>"Hi." She smiles, deciding to lay down next to me.<br>"You know, how you ask me to describe what you're like on your sleeping tablets?" I ask.  
>"Yeah"<br>"You're just like Cat." I say, smirking.  
>"What!" Tori's face looks horrified.<br>"Yeah, all perky and giggly. With like a huge burst of energy and then you pass out." I laugh.  
>"OMG! No!" She covers her face, ashamed.<br>I laugh at her, kind of realising how much I'd missed her in flesh the last six weeks.  
>"So, what are you doing here?" I ask, a little bluntly.<br>"Ah, Jade. Always to the point." She sighs.  
>"You did sneak into my hotel room and wake me up, though, I should be used to it by now." I yawn.<br>"Well, I thought it might be nice to come visit you. I have a break between the awards circuit, so here I am." She smiles, happily.  
>"And you thought bringing Cat was a good idea?" I raise my brow.<br>"Well, it wasn't my brightest idea." She admits.  
>"I'll say." I mumble.<p>

She reaches down and grabs my hand. Holding it in hers, while she circles on it with her thumb. We stay quiet for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence.  
>"Have you missed me, Jade?" She asks me, after a while.<br>"Have I missed you invading my personal space, my apartment and my bed, you mean?" I ask, seriously.  
>"Yeah." She answers, turning her head to grin at me.<br>"Well, it has been nice going to bed and waking about with the same amount of occupants, you know until this morning." I glare at her, playfully "How did you get in anyway?"  
>"We checked in late last night, found out what room you were in and this morning, I bribed the house maid with an autograph and a photo to let us in." She admits, truthfully.<br>"Jesus, I swear the lengths you go to just to get near me is ridiculous." I laugh "Do I need to get a restraining order out against you?"  
>She laughs her melodic laugh, the one I've heard so many times before and one it seems I never get sick of hearing.<br>"Wow, I hope not." She rolls over and whispers in my ear "Or I'll never get the chance to fulfill that promise of mine."  
>A light flush runs across my cheeks, knowing exactly which promise she's talking about.<br>"Promises, promises Vega." I sigh, with a dramatic effect.

She gets a little closer to my face, our noses are almost touching. She smiles, gazing deep into my eyes.  
>"Well, maybe I can do something about that." She purrs.<br>My lady parts jump to attention, as our lips graze across each other.  
>"I hope you guys have all your clothes on!" Cats voice bellows into the room.<br>We jump apart quickly and see Cat stumbling in with one hand over her eyes and a large coffee in the other.  
>"Did you put Jade in a better mood? Can I open my eyes? I don't want to see lady sex this early in the morning." She says, still covering her eyes.<br>Tori gives me a strained yet sympathetic look, before covering her face with a slightly amused groan.  
>"She has amazing timing." She mutters to me.<br>"You brought her." I reply quietly.  
>"Guys! Are you's making out? Seriously someone answer me." Cat cries.<br>I laugh at the poor girl, so get up and grab the coffee.  
>"Thanks Cat." I say before walking off into the bathroom to change.<br>I hear Cat whisper loudly "So, did you guys do it?"  
>"CAT!" Tori yells, throwing a pillow at her.<br>I smile to myself, they might be completely crazy, but maybe I needed crazy in my life.


	6. The Morning After Chaos

**Authors notes- Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. Life got in the way. I hope you all enjoy, I think I'll be posting one more chapter after this.**

* * *

><p>Breathing in the aroma of coffee, I begin to relax. It's been about two months since Jack's movie wrapped and thanks to him, I've landed another job. I decided to take Kim's advice and get out more. So, I started to inhabit a local coffee shop. I've become so much of a regular, that I don't even need to ask for my order and they make sure my favourite table is always ready. The owner of the shop, a sprightly old lady in her 70's, has grown accustomed to my presence.<p>

"Good morning, dear." She smiles, as she brings over my second coffee for the morning.  
>"Morning, Mrs G." I respond, looking up from my laptop, "Thank-you." I say, as she sets the coffee down.<br>"A lot of paparazzi out there for this time of the morning." She comments, as she looks at through the front window.  
>I look up and see what she's talking about. It's seems there's more than the usual TMZ floating around. I'd been here since the place opened at six, I guess I hadn't noticed them this morning.<br>"I wonder who they're here for..." Mrs G wonders out loud.  
>"Who knows, I pity the poor person. There seems to be heaps of them out there." I reply, before turning my attention back to my laptop.<p>

Mrs G continues on with her day's work, bustling around the tables as her barristers make the coffee for the many people who visit. Most of them this morning, seem very interested by the commotion happening outside. Two girls, about 19, sit at a table near me. The first one blonde, the second brunette. They begin to have a very animated discussion about why the paparazzi were waiting out the front.  
>"Oh, my, God! Did you hear who they're waiting for?" The first girl, exclaims.<br>"No! Tell me!" The other, gushes.  
>"Well, you know Tori Vega, right?" The first one begins, my ears prick up.<br>Tori's not here, she's in New York right now. Why would they be waiting for her?  
>"Yeah, what about her?" She asks.<br>"It turns out she's dating someone." The blonde one responds "and they're in here!"  
>I frown '<em>What are they talking about?<em>'  
>"Really? Is it that Beck Oliver, guy? He's so dreamy." The brunette one, sighs, looking around hopeful.<br>"No, that's the thing. She's dating a screenwriter." The first one says, a little confused.  
>"Why's that weird?" The second asks, looking at her friend's face.<br>"Coz it's a girl! Always pegged Tori down as straight, but hey, good for her." The blonde explains, as the brunette looks extremely surprised.  
>'<em>Uh oh!<em>' I think, sinking down in my chair.  
>"I wonder if she is actually in here." The blonde one leans in and whispers to her friend, looking around, "Well, that's what the TMZ guy said anyway."<br>I immediately close my laptop and hide my hard copy script. I pull out my phone. I pull up TMZ's web page and there it is.

**TORI VEGA HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND, BUT, WHO IS SHE?**

"Fuck!" I whisper to myself, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"  
>I quickly dial Tori's number. I know she's busy with finishing a press tour, but if she doesn't know about this yet, she's going to be bombarded. I glance at the time, it's 8am here, so it's lunchtime there and her first interview is at one. She decided to start with the late night talk shows first, hopefully I can catch before she gets there. The phone begins to ring.<br>"_Hey Jade!_" She answers.  
>"Have you seen what TMZ have been posting?" I don't even bother saying hello.<br>"_No, I had a late sleep in, why?_" She asks, yawning.  
>"Please look... now!" I demand, but quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself.<br>I hear Tori start typing away on her phone, it takes less than a minute before I hear a large gasp.  
>"<em>What the hell?<em>" She gasps.  
>"There's about ten paparazzi stand outside the coffee shop I'm in. How do they even know me?" I ask, keeping my voice very low, "We're not even dating yet."<br>"_Yet?_" She says, huskily.  
>"Focus, Vega!" I hiss.<br>"_Sorry, it's just, when I get back from this press tour, I'm locking myself in your apartment and shutting off my phone._" Her husky voice floats through the phone.  
>"So, you can finally make a move without your annoying friends interrupting?" I smirk, losing my focus.<br>She giggles and whispers into the phone, "Something like that."

I grin to myself at the prospect of that happening, but I'm brought back to reality when I glance up at the window. The group of paparazzi seems to be growing.  
>"Well, that doesn't help my current situation. How do you propose I get out of the coffee shop without drawing attention to myself?" I hiss, "I can't stay here all day."<br>"Don't you normally?" Tori counters.  
>"Don't go throwing your logical arguments at me. I have a huge problem here." I whine, trying to keep my voice low.<br>"_I don't know!_" She says, concerned "_Maybe sneak out the back!_"  
>"Jesus Christ! And how do you propose I get back to my car? They're all right in front of it." I shake my head at her idea, looking out the window at my car now surrounded by people with cameras, "You're no help!"<br>She giggles down the phone "_Now you understand how I feel every time I leave my apartment_."  
>"Which is why I usually don't leave mine!" I growl.<br>"_Oh, Jade! You're so dramatic! You'll be ok, just be your grumpy, scary self and they'll leave you alone._" She says, reassuringly.  
>"You're lying!" I reply, frowning.<br>She sighs, slightly amused "_Yep! You're screwed!_"  
>"Well, there's only one way out." I sigh, grumpily.<br>"_I wish I could help you, babe._" Tori says, sympathetically.  
>"Don't butter me up with cute pet names now!" I growl, as I shove my laptop into my bag and swing it over my shoulder.<br>"_Oh, but I know how you love it when I call you them. Don't you, Jadeikins?" _She teases.  
>"I'm hanging up on you now." I say, as I make my way through the coffee shop, dreading what I'm about to face, "You better have bail money if I get arrested!"<br>"Good luck. I promise I'll make it up to you!" She says, with an air of guilt.  
>I simply grunt before hanging up.<p>

I stand uneasily by the door, Mrs G comes up behind me.  
>"They're waiting for you, aren't they, dear?" She asks, concerned.<br>"Apparently." I gulp.  
>I don't usually scare that easily, but standing here, readying myself for an onslaught of photographers and reporters, I've never been more terrified. 5 metres, that's all I<br>have to do, walk 5 metres, to my car and get in and drive away. I hold my keys at the ready, hoping my scissors are still in my left pocket, you know, just in case.  
>"Dear, you don't have to go out there. I can call the police." Mrs G offers.<br>I smile at her, she's so kind. I normally hate people like this, but with her, I love it.  
>"Thanks, Mrs G, but I can handle it. I think." Mutter the last part.<br>She pats me on the arm, wishing me luck. I step forward and open the door, bracing myself for what's about to come.

I step out onto the sidewalk, it's like a wall of noise and lights. '_Just get to the car, Jade!_' I think, pushing forward.  
>"Miss West! Miss West!" They shout all around me.<br>"Is it true you and Tori Vega are dating?" Another shouts.  
>"Did she really fly into Arizona to see you?" Says another.<br>The lights continue flashing, I'm three metres away from my car. '_Keep going, Jade you're almost there!_' I tell myself.  
>"Is it true you broke her and Beck Oliver up?" One shouts from behind me, I push forward.<br>It's becoming harder to see due to all the flashing in my eyes, I click my car unlocked and try to get in. One photographer tries to get in my way.  
>"Come on, love. Answer us a few questions." He says, holding my door closed.<br>"Get away from my car." I say, calmly, glaring my best glare.  
>"We just want to know..." Comes another voice.<br>"NO!" I scream.  
>It startles the photographers around me long enough for me to get in the car. Now the problem is, do I run over them or sit here? I start the car up, no paparazzi is going to scare Jade West. I rev the car, warning them I'm about to pull out. They start to move away, running to their own cars and modes of transport. I pull out onto the road, knowing it's going to be a long drive home.<p>

* * *

><p>I slam the door shut and stomp into my apartment. Two hours! Two, fucking, hours it took me to shake them fuckers. How the hell do celebrities do it? Honestly! I've decided to never leave my apartment again. I'll just video chat everyone for the rest of my life. I dump my stuff on the couch. I'm exhausted and it's only 11 in the morning. I throw myself down next to my stuff and breathe a sigh of relief. I hope that never happens again, but the problem now is, how the hell do they even know about me?<p>

*knock knock knock

"Jade! Jade, are you there?"  
>It sounds like Cat. I haul myself off the couch and answer the door. She bursts in like a red whirlwind. Her arms go straight around my middle and hold me fast.<br>"Why is this happening?" I sigh, wondering why she felt it necessary to hug me all the time.  
>"I've been so worried. Tori called me to go get you from that coffee shop and when I got there the owner said you left, and I've been driving around everywhere to find you." She explodes with words "Then, I saw them chasing you on TMZ, and I just had to find you.."<br>"Whoa, whoa, whoa Cat. Ease up. I'm ok." I calm the woman, trying hard to pry her from my middle, she seems even more emotional than usual.  
>"Are you sure? They didn't hurt you or anything?" She asks, worriedly.<br>"No Cat, I'm fine, really." I promise, as I finally remove her arms.  
>I walk into the kitchen and grab a glass of water. I sit down at the bench and take a sip.<br>"How do they even know who I am?" I ask Cat.  
>"I read the article, it says some of the locals, where you were filming, told some reporters." Cat answers.<br>"Great!" I grumble, setting the glass back down.  
>"Tori's getting a lot of questions thrown at her too. She rang me again about half an hour ago. It seems to be the top story."<br>"Awesome." I groan, that was the absolute last thing I wanted to happen.  
>"I don't know what's the issue, you guys are together, right?" Cat frowns.<br>"Cat, we're not together. We joke about it all the time, but no, we're not together." I laugh a little at Cat, but with a tinge of sadness.  
>"Phooey!" Cat pouts.<p>

* * *

><p>Cat decides to hang out at my place for the rest of the day, the girl is like the plague, I couldn't get rid of her. I got no work done and I had to hear her loud perky voice all day long, at least she made dinner, though she barely ate any of it. Eventually, around 9.30 she finally leaves.<br>"Bye Cat." Practically pushing her out the door.  
>"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" She asks again, for the eleventh time.<br>"I'm sure Cat, I'm perfectly ok on my own, and I don't need a Red Haired chaperone." I say, as I give her one last push out the door.  
>"Ok, but if you need anything, call me." She says, trying to get back in.<br>"I'll be fine, good night!" I call, shutting the door.

I sigh with relief as I hear the door click and I hear her walk away. I walk into my room and collapse on my bed. I'm more exhausted than I've been in ages. I get comfortable and close my eyes, but after about an hour I realise sleep was not about to come. I get up frustrated.  
>"I'm so exhausted, that I can't sleep." Even saying it out loud sounded stupid.<br>I walk into the kitchen, yawning as I go. I start randomly opening up cupboards and merely staring, trying to distract myself. It was then when I spot something interesting.  
>A small white bottle in the top cupboard above the sink. It's Tori's bottle of Ambien. I took them from her the last time she ended up here because of them. I take the bottle and look at it.<br>'_It's a bad idea, Jade. Look what happens to Tori when she takes them._' My inner voice says.  
>"Yeah, but I'm not Tori. I won't turn into a perky bubble of joy and break into people's apartments." I argue.<br>'_That's because you're generally a grumpy person. Who knows what will happen._' It fires back.  
>I yawn again, I'm so tired, but I still can't sleep. I look back at the bottle. I go and grab my keys, check that the door is locked and go throw my keys in the freezer.<br>"There! I won't be leaving the apartment." I congratulate myself on a great plan.  
>I open the bottle and take one of the pills and walk myself back to bed, thoroughly glad that the day is finally over and I'll be getting a very solid night's sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open, I look around groggily, wondering what day it is. My room is dark and comforting. I sit up, it takes a few moments for my brain to catch up with the rest of me.<br>"Well, I didn't do anything stupid." I smirk, as I lay back down.  
>Suddenly, my curtains fly open and the outside light floods my room.<br>"That's where you're wrong."  
>I sit up quickly, I hiss at the streaming light. I let my eyes adjust to the light, before I see a huge beaming smile. I frown at her, I'm extremely confused. She seems to be enjoying my confusion. She walks over and sits beside me.<br>"Hi." She smirks.  
>"Shouldn't you be in New York?" I ask, when my brain finally comprehends the situation.<br>"Well, I flew home early, because I was worried about you." She says, grabbing my hand, "You know, after yesterday."  
>"Ok, so the part about me doing something stupid?" I grimace, though slightly touched that she was worried about me.<br>"It wasn't exactly stupid, rather cute and endearing." She sighs, happily.  
>'<em>Cute and endearing!<em>' I think horrified.  
>Tori, seeing the horrified look on my face, grins. She just watches me for a few moments more, enjoying the hold she now has on me.<p>

"Just tell me what I did!" I finally shout.  
>"Sorry." She laughs "I see why you enjoy this so much."<br>"Vega!" I growl.  
>"Ok, ok. I had just turned down our street when you rang me last night." She begins.<br>"Why did I call you?" I frown, wondering when the hell I called her.  
>"To say that you were sorry." She answers.<br>"Errr..." I look at her confused.  
>"So, I came upstairs, and you were quite emotional." She informs.<br>"Emotional? Please tell me, I was angry emotional?" I beg.  
>She giggles and shakes her head. I groan and throw myself back down on the bed. I'm not sure I want her to continue, I can see the same sick pleasure on her face that I get when I do this to her.<p>

"You were upset that I copped a lot of questioning about us in my interviews."  
>"I was?"<br>"You were really upset." She confirms "A lot of tears and hugging."  
>"Dear god!" I pull a pillow over my head.<br>"It was really sweet, actually." She gushes, still clutching my hand.  
>"Remind me to never take one of those damn sleeping pills again." I grumble, promising myself I'd never, ever let myself get that emotional ever again.<br>Tori giggles, "Oh no, you were so sweet. You sat me down on the bed and hugged my middle, crying that you'd put me in a terrible situation and afterwards you fell asleep on my lap. Honestly, the cutest thing ever."  
>"I'm not cute!" I snap, removing the pillow.<br>She lays down beside me, "Oh but, you are." She taps me on the nose.  
>I groan at her, something about her tone, gives me the impression she has more than just memories of last night.<br>"You have pictures too, don't you?" I give her a hard look.  
>She smiles guiltily at me.<br>"Oh no, you are going to delete them!" I demand, sitting up.  
>"Oh, please let me keep them, you're just too adorable when you're asleep." She pouts.<br>"I am not adorable. I am grumpy, scary and not someone who should be messed with." I say, with an air of threat.  
>"But, what if can convince you to let me keep them?" She flutters her lashes at me.<br>"I highly doubt that you could, Vega." I scoff at her.

She then takes me by surprise, she swiftly sits up and straddles me, forcing me back down on the bed. She gives me an impish grin, before clutch my wrists and forces them above my head. She leans forward, biting her lip as she does. She kisses my neck, nuzzling in. I let out involuntary moan as her lush lips suckle at my neck.  
>'<em>She's playing dirty!<em>' I think, struggling against her hold.  
>Her lips begin to work their way up to my own. She grazes my lip, giving them a nip. I growl at her, now needing her to be closer, but her hold on me stays strong. She's defiantly stronger than she looks. Finally, she kisses me, lightly at first. Like little feathered kisses, but they begin to deepen, this continues for about a minute. My body is reacting to her touches, everything seems to be on fire. It was then, I notice her hands had left my wrists. They begin to travel up my sides, she cups my left breast. Squeezing it gently, feathering her touches, making me need more. Everything seemed to spin as she continues her advances, when she suddenly stops.<p>

"What are you doing?" I pant.  
>"Can I keep the photos?" She asks, sweetly.<br>"Yes, ok. You won." I roll my eyes, knowing I had been defeated.  
>"Great." She leans back in, seemingly to continue, "Let's go get some food!"<br>She jumps off me and struts out the room, leaving me stunned and really turned on.  
>"You know, you can't give me a lady boner every time you want something." I shout, half frustrated, half impressed.<br>"Sure I can." She shouts back, "Do you want Chinese or Pizza?"  
>"That's not what I want to be eating right now!" I growl, getting up and walking out into my living area.<br>"Too bad, you'll have plenty of time for that later. Right now, I want some food." She says, looking at my huge pile of takeout menus.  
>"Do I have any choice?" I sigh, sitting at my bench.<br>"Yes, Chinese or Pizza? Have you been listening or has all the blood from your brain gone to your lady parts?" She asks, reading the menus.  
>"Hfmp!" I cross my arms, if I didn't like her so much, I'd be really annoyed at her "Fine, pizza!"<br>Tori dials the number and begins to walk around the room. I pick up my phone, wondering how it made its way into the kitchen. I see several notifications on my phone.  
>"What the hell?" I unlock it. At least ten different messages from friends telling me to check TMZ's website and a series of other tabloid websites. Curiosity getting the better of me, I do. My eyes widen in shock as I see their latest headline.<p>

**TORI VEGA CONFIRMS NEW RELATIONSHIP WITH WRITER JADE WEST**

I look over at Tori ordering pizza and then back to my phone. To say I'm in complete shock, is an understatement. She confirmed it, or maybe TMZ just decided to run with. So I check the other media sites.  
>"Tori Vega has a new girlfriend, Tori Vega a lesbian?, Tori Vega is in love." I read off the headlines.<br>Tori hangs up the phone "I'm so starving!"  
>"Did you confirm that you are dating me?" I ask, dumbfounded.<br>"Yeah, why?" She confirms, confused at why I'd ask.  
>"When were you going to tell me?" A little surprised that I now have a girlfriend.<br>She laughs "Why are you so surprised? We've basically been dating since the first night you moved here.  
>She had a point, she burst into my life like cyclone, and never left. I'd never understand why a beautiful, talent movie star could have any interest in me. I mean, sure, I'm sexy as hell (and modest too) but she's Tori Vega and she's now my girlfriend? It may take a while for me to get my head around this.<br>"But what if I don't want this?" I frown, questioning her.  
>She throws her head back and laughs again, I raise an eyebrow to her response.<br>"Why is that funny?" I demand.  
>She pulls out her phone and cues up a video.<br>"Here." She says, wiping away a tear that escaped from her fit of laughter.

I press play, it's me laying on Tori's lap. She's holding the phone in front of my face and smirks down at me while I mumble. I can see tear tracks on my face. I frown, she didn't only have pictures but videos too. I glare at her.  
>"Keep watching." She smirks, gleefully.<br>I look back at the screen, my mumblings become clearer.  
>"<em>Tori, I really like you<em>." I say, though sounding a little distressed.  
>"<em>Do you, Jade?<em>" Tori asks, trying hard not to giggle.  
>"<em>Yes, I do!<em>" I begin to get upset.  
>"<em>Why are you upset?<em>" Tori asks, struggling with her amusement.  
>"<em>Because all those horrible reporters are trying to pry into your life because of me.<em>" I begin to cry a little.  
>"<em>It's ok, I'm not mad about it. They're always doing that, it's a part of my job.<em>" Tori assures me.  
>"<em>I'm really sorry!<em>" I continue to cry, snuggling closer to Tori.  
>I see on Tori's face she both amused and touched by what's happening.<br>"_I just wish what they were saying was true..._" I say.  
>"<em>What do you mean?<em>" Tori frowns, looking down at me.  
>"<em>That I am your girlfriend...<em>" And with that the Ambien takes full effect on me and I pass out on Tori's lap. The camera pans up to Tori, she's making the 'dawwww' face. The video ends.

I sit for a moment, feeling shocked and a little horrified. I know people do weird shit on sleeping pills, but I never thought I'd act like that. And Tori filmed it, could it get any worse?  
>"That's it! I have to kill you now!" I say, setting the phone down.<br>"Well, if you do, you'll only have pizza to eat." She flutters her lashes at me.  
>I frown at her, she knew I liked her, but now she knows how much.<br>"You do want to be my girlfriend, don't you?" She asks, suddenly uncertain.  
>I continue to stare at her, I did want to, but I'm going to let this drag out. She holds my stare steady, hoping that my drug addled brain didn't give her false hope. I stand up facing her, keeping my face passive, I reach up and grab the sides of her face and kiss her deeply. I feel her buckle a little, clutching the bench for support. I run my fingers in her hair, pulling it slightly, she moans at the sensation. I pull back, she gasps for breath and stumbles forward.<br>"Does that answer your question?" I ask, huskily.  
>She grins and kisses me again. I take control, she happily lets me, stumbling our way to the couch. I push her down and this time, I climb on top of her. I continue my assault on her lips, taking my time, letting my hands wander up her body. Feeling her slim waist and roughly grabbing her breast, she gasps as I flick over her sensitive nipples. I let this go on for a little while as she begins to get lost in desire, but it isn't long before I stop. I hear her growl in frustration.<p>

"What?" She demands, as I pull away.  
>"Delete the video." I say, simply.<br>She squints at me suspiciously.  
>"No" she replies.<br>"No?" I question, surprised.  
>"I'm going to keep it and play it at our wedding." She smirks.<br>My eyes widen "Excuse me?"  
>She laughs heartedly at my reaction, "That was a joke, Jade. But I'm still not deleting it, I'm not as easily swayed by sexual blackmail."<br>"Oh, really?" I ask, thinking 'Challenge accepted'.

*knock knock knock

"Oh, Pizza!" She squeals with glee, shoving me off her and running for the door.  
>She answers the door to see a teenage delivery guy. She fumbles around with the money, chatting to the pizza guy like nothing remotely sexual had just happened, despite her ruffled hair. He notices her hair and sees me on the couch, looking a little dishevelled also. He grins to himself.<br>"Here you go, and your tip." Tori says.  
>"Thanks, but the tip's not necessary." His grin gets wider.<br>"Oh?" Tori tilts her head confused.  
>"Really, thank you Miss Vega, thank you." He says, excitedly.<br>He glances back at me once more and then takes off down the hallway. Clearly he was in for a good night when he finished his shift. I snort to myself.  
>"That was weird." She frowns, clearly letting it go over her head.<p>

She comes and sits down with the pizza and begins to eat. I watch her for moment, she is so nice and charming. She's not normally the kind of person I'd fall for, but with her, it's just so different. She fights me on things, but doesn't try to change me. I smile to myself, she's really got to me. I lean over and steal her piece of pizza.  
>"Hey!" She shouts.<br>"My apartment, means I get first slice, always." I smirk at her, taking a bite.  
>She sizes me up, wondering if she could get it back. She just smiles, choosing not to fight this time. She grabs her own slice.<br>"You're lucky I love you, or there'd be a massive showdown right now." She says, before taking a bite.  
>I stop mid-bite of my pizza, '<em>she loves me?!<em>' I think. I glance over at her, she hasn't noticed what's she's said, do I leave it or do I say something?  
>She looks over at me, "What?" She asks, with a full mouth.<br>I look at her, mouth full of pizza, ruffled sex hair, staring at me like I'm acting like the strangest person on the planet. I realise in this moment, although I don't love her now, I will pretty soon. She had an incredible hold on me and I'm entirely glad I opened my front door to her on that first night.  
>"Nothing." I smile, turning my attention back to my pizza.<br>"You're so weird." She shakes her head.  
>"Yeah, well this weirdo is dating Tori Vega. So, what does that say about her?" I smirk.<br>"She must be a good judge a character, even if you are a weirdo." She smiles, taking another bite.

Suddenly, Tori's phone rings. She answers it.  
>"Hello...hey Beck, what's up?" She says, picking up her drink and taking a sip.<br>"Beck slow down, what happened?" She ask, taking another sip, she then spits it out spraying it everywhere. I watch her, now suddenly very interested in the conversation.  
>"What!" She keeps listening.<br>"What!" She's seems to be hanging on his every word.  
>"WHAT! Well, where the hell is she?" She stands up, yelling into the phone.<br>I frown, what could have happened?  
>She hangs up the phone, and runs and grabs her coat.<br>"Get changed, we have to go find Cat." She says, worried.  
>"Why? What happened?" I get up, still eating my pizza.<br>She looks back at me, seemingly unable to say it.  
>"Tori, what happened?" I ask, now really concerned.<br>"She's missing, because she and Beck had a fight." She answers.  
>I walk over to her, confused at why Beck and Cat would have a fight.<br>"Why?"  
>"Cat's pregnant... And it's Beck's!" She answers.<br>My eyes widen in shock and I drop my pizza, I foresee another crazy couple months ahead.


End file.
